filmgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Sinead
Sinead Bob Jillie Bean Kellaway (better known simply by her stage name, Sinead) is a singer, songwriter, actress and TV personality. Sinead rose to fame in the late 2000s with her albums 'Moo', 'Sinead in a Million', and 'Fraction of Me', all of which were certified Mauve. Sinead went on to have a profilic singing career. After a period of obscurity, Sinead returned in 2013 with acting roles in the Face Piranhas trilogy and the upcoming television series continuation, and has begun hosting her own successful show, 100% Sinead, and is the star of an ongoing reality show, Staying Sharp With Sinead. In December 2013, Sinead announced a return to singing. Her next album, 'This Right Here Is Me', was released on February 14th 2014. A seventh studio album, 'The Female Fury', was released on April 1st. Sinead is the LA!LA!Verse's most popular singer, with five number one albums, several top 10 singles and nine LA!LA! Awards. Early Life Sinead Bob Jillie Bean Kellaway was born on May 27th, 1899 to Sandy and Sandy #2 Kellaway. However, soon after birth, they were declared bankrupt and were unable to care for their daughter. As a result, they decided to freeze her in a block of ice, like any loving parents would. She was eventually discovered in the 90s and was adopted by Barry and Euphoria Glitter (both male). Breakthrough Sinead auditioned for the second season of Ireland's Got Talent as part of the singing group 'SUGAHKISS4EVA', but the group was panned by the judges and quickly booted off. The group released an EP, 'Love Me Closer', which did not do well in the charts. The group soon disbanded: however, after a LA! LA! employee drunkenly hit on her, Sinead won a record deal in the settlement (SUGAHKISS4EVAH later rejoined, but Sinead did not). Sinead officially announced her debut album, 'Moo', during her first guest appearance on The Ciarán Graham and Jack Murphy Show. The album topped the charts within two days, knocking Amanda Bandanna off the top spot. Soon after this success, Sinead signed a contract to appear in her own film, 'Sinead in a Million' and, in late December, kicked off her 'Moo Tour' which sold out all 10 gigs. 'Sinead in a Million' was released in January 2011. It received negative reviews, but topped the box office with 96 million Roks overall. Sinead released an album of the same name to tie in with the movie, which featured many new songs and 2 covers. The album did well in the charts, debuting at number 1 and staying in the top 10 for another month. In January 2011, LA!LA! approached Sinead about starring in her own series. The series - titled Sinead! - was greenlit to pilot and was later picked up to series. The sitcom began airing in March 2011 and was an instant success. This promoted LA!LA! to order a second season, with production beginning immediately, meaning that there was no break between the first and second seasons. A third season was commissioned and began airing directly after season two. However, Sinead felt that the series was interfering with her music and opted to have the series cancelled. Sinead's next album, 'Fraction of Me', was released in April 2011. It debuted at number 1 and stayed in the top ten for another six weeks. It featured the hit singles 'Poisonous' and 'Ride With Me', which came in at 1 and 3 on the singles charts, respectively. In her three albums, Sinead had become LA!LA!'s top-selling recording artist, with three number one albums, and many top ten singles. Obscurity During her appearance in the Season 2 Super Special Ultra Finale episode of the Ciarán Graham and Jack Murphy Show (which turned out to be the last episode), Sinead announced her fourth studio album, 'Pizza in My Fear', due for release in August 2011. The album peaked at number 3 despite expectations she would top the chart again. Within four weeks, it dropped to number 20. Though the album was still quite successful, it was below LA!LA!'s expectations. This, along with other diminishing record sales, led LA! LA! to drop all its singers and close its record label. Soon after, Sinead signed with Hot Stuff Records, where she produced a sixth album, RAYCEE, including the singles 'RAYCEE' and 'Death to the Fairies'. The latter single was the only one to break into the top 10, with the album as a whole peaking at 13. Hot Stuff Records was declared bankrupt the following month and Sinead was again without a label. Return After performing regularly at a casino in Guatemala for a year, Sinead returned to acting when she appeared in Face Piranhas as Lenka Buzzard. The film received a cult following and led to two more sequels. Despite being killed in the final movie, it is rumoured that Sinead will return as Lenka in the upcoming television continuation. In November 2013, Film Gate Studios announced that Sinead would begin hosting her own daytime talk show, where she would talk with celebrities, give advice and beauty tips, engage with the audience and give away prizes. The show, 100% Sinead, debuted the following month, to excellent ratings. It has been renewed through 2014, with at least 100 episodes guaranteed for syndication. In January, a new series began airing: Staying Sharp with Sinead. The series is a fly-on-the-wall documentary series chronicling the production of Sinead's latest album. The show received negative reviews, but has been renewed for a second series, which will return in April along with the release of a new album. On her show in December, Sinead announced that she would be returning to music. Her first new single, 'Unicorn Explosion', was released the following day and debuted at number 1 and remained in the top 10 for five weeks. A second and third single, 'Fabulous Me' and 'Girl's Tyme' were released simultaneously on February 1st, and came in at numbers 1 and 2, respectively. The full album, 'This Right Here Is Me', was released on February 14th, and instantly debuted at number 1, with sales matching her earlier albums. LA!LA! instantly signed Sinead on for at least 2 new albums. Sinead's next studio album, 'The Female Fury', was released on April 1st, to positive reviews and the number 1 spot on the chart. It was reported in March that Sinead is penning an autobiography. Sinead appeared in one of the segments of the critically acclaimed film The Cowboy, released in 2014. She performed a song, "Tumbleweed", for the soundtrack, and it was featured as a bonus track on The Female Fury. Shortly after the release of The Female Fury, LA!LA! announced that Sinead's next album is due for release on May 26th. On April 6th, the name was confirmed as "Good Girl Gone Bad". In March 2014, Sinead announced on her show that she would be taking part in a SUGAHKISS4EVAH reunion concert in May 26th. As part of the reunion, Sinead appeared as part of the group in concert and performed new material on a new EP. LA!LA! also produced a behind-the-scenes documentary special. To help with promotion, SUGAHKISS4EVAH featured on three of the songs from Sinead's new album, Good Girl Gone Bad. The album was released on May 26th, to predicted critical and commercial success. LA!LA! quickly updated Sinead's contract for two more albums. However, they dropped SUGAHKISS4EVAH at the same time, due to poor reception of their covert and album. Discography ALBUMS Love Me Closer (2010: Extended Play, with SUGAHKISS4EVAH) Moo (2010) Sinead in a Million (2011) Fraction of Me (2011) Pizza In My Fear (2011) RAYCEE (2012) This Right Here Is Me (2014) Sinead: The Greatest Hits (2014) The Female Fury (2014) Pleasure (2014: Extended Play, with SUGAHKISS4EVAH) Good Girl Gone Bad (2014) SINGLES Love Me Closer (2010: as part of the group SUGAHKISS4EVAH) Moo (2011: from 'Moo') Hold Me Close (2011: from 'Moo') Sinead in a Million (2011: from 'Sinead in a Million') Oops! (2011: from 'Sinead in a Million') The Floods (2011: from 'Sinead in a Million') Poisonous (2011: from 'Fraction of Me') Ride With Me (2011: from 'Fraction of Me') Pizza In My Fear (2011: from 'Pizza In My Fear') Cross Your Heart (2011: from 'Pizza In My Heart') Taking Chances (2011: from 'Pizza In My Heart') Queen B (2011: from 'Pizza In My Fear') RAYCEE (2012: from 'RAYCEE') Death to the Fairies (2012: from 'RAYCEE') Unicorn Explosion (2014: from 'This Right Here Is Me') Fabulous Me (2014: from 'This Right Here Is Me') Girl's Tyme (2014: from 'This Right Here Is Me') The Female Fury (2014: from 'The Female Fury') The Girl That I Am (2014: from 'The Female Fury') Another Way (2014: from 'The Female Fury') Firestarter (2014: from 'Pleasure', with SUGAHKISS4EVAH) Crash Landing (2014: from 'Pleasure' with SUGAHKISS4EVAH) Good Girl Gone Bad (2014: from 'Good Girl Gone Bad) Sparks Fly (2014: from 'Good Girl Gone Bad') Buried Treasure (2014: from 'Good Girl Gone Bad') Filmography Ireland's Got Talent - Herself (3 episodes) The Ciaran Graham and Jack Murphy Show - Herself (4 episodes) Sinead in a Million - Sinead Kellaway Sinead! - Sinead Roberts (24 episodes) Face Piranhas - Lenka Buzzard Face Piranhas: The Bigger Ones - Lenka Buzzard Face Piranhas: The One After the Second One - Lenka Buzzard 100% Sinead - Herself (29 episodes: ongoing) Staying Sharp With Sinead (6 episodes: ongoing) The Cowboy - Esmeralda SUGAHKISS4EVAH: REDUX - Herself (3 episodes) SUGAHKISS4EVAH: The Reunion Concert - Herself (Special) Face Piranhas: The Series - Lenka Buzzard (rumoured) The Cowboy 2 - Esmeralda (rumoured)